Double Rainboom: Puerta al Infierno
by Cpt Thunder Shot
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el increíble episodio hecho solo por fans Double Rainboom con un pequeño cambio en la historia. RainbowDash se encuentra atrapada en un mundo lleno de criaturas extrañas, debera averiguar en que lugar se encuentra y como escapar de el. Si desean ver el episodio visitar /watch?v 26BQ0HNtDmI
1. Chapter 1

Double Rainbow: Puerta al Infierno

Por: Thunder Shot

**Capítulo 1: El Double Rainboom**

Volar, el viento al pasar sobre mis costados, el sentir como pasa por mi pecho, desde que era una niña siempre me entusiasmo volar, me encantaba hacer carreras con cada pegaso que viera, demostrando mi velocidad superior a la de los demás ponies, conforme crecí el salir victoriosa se convirtió en costumbre y con el tiempo un tanto aburrido, por esa razón decidí perfeccionar mis habilidades en el aire, esperando a un contrincante digno de mí.

Desperté una mañana y como siempre realice mis ejercicios matutinos, di unas cuantas vueltas a toda velocidad alrededor de Cloudsdale, después de un tiempo decidí viajar a ponyville y mover unas cuantas nubes pero me topé con que no había una sola, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, no había mucho trabajo por hacer, por un momento pensé en irme pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de visitar a mis amigas, la casa más cercana era la de Twiligth así que surqué el aire hacia ella, entre sin ningún permiso, fue un poco inmoderado de mi parte pero quería sorprenderla, no fue tan difícil hallarla en la casa del árbol, normalmente está leyendo libros, experimentando o investigando sobre la magia.

Esta vez estaba mezclando sustancias coloridas, solo veía su concentración al trabajar, que mejor momento para hacerme presente.

Con un pequeño respiro, Twiligth salto del susto arrojando su experimento, por supuesto tuve que atraparlo rápidamente en el aire, Twiligth estaba enfadada, no la culpaba, estaba interfiriendo en su trabajo pero ¿hay algo mejor que asustar a una amiga? Yo creo que no, pero preferí dejarla continuar su experimento, ocurrió una extraña reacción donde una enorme nube negra invadió la habitación y regresando al frasco simultáneamente, no tenía idea de que había ocurrido, creo que tampoco ella lo sabía pero no le tome importancia, no había sido culpa mía después de todo.

Me llamo mucho la atención el evento que había ocurrido, sin pensarlo le pregunte a Twiligth ¿Qué era eso? Pero ni ella supo responderme.

Le pregunte si podría ser una poción que me convertiría en un zombie o en alguna clase de monstruo, pero ella no quería decirme lo que era, decía que era muy peligroso, pero si no sabía lo que era, como podía afirmar que era peligroso, era un poco confuso.

Pero sin duda lo que llamo más mi atención fue cuando Twiligth aseguro que aquel pony que bebiera la formula podría adquirir un aumento de sus habilidades, era mi oportunidad para aumentar la potencia de mis alas.

Espere que Twiligth se distrajera por un momento y le arrebate el frasco, precipitadamente quite el corcho del frasco e ingerí su contenido.

Twiligth salto hacia mí con la intención de evitar que lo bebiera pero fue inútil, estaba decidida a beber esa mezcla, pero Twiligth no lo tomo tranquilamente, me conecto a muchos aparatos con la intención de monitorear mi comportamiento, estaba preocupada por mí a pesar de que no sentía cambio alguno, estaba emocionada, quería probar si había mejorado mi habilidad aérea, después de pedirle dejarme volar finalmente asintió, me libero de los aparatos y sin esperar confirmación, abrí mis alas y levante vuelo.

Sin darme cuenta alcance una velocidad impresionante, solo comparada con el sonido recorrí toda ponyville en cuestión de segundos, con la intención de probar al máximo mis habilidades, me eleve rápidamente, utilizando toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo y mis alas eran capaces de conseguir, logre llegar a un punto en donde las estrellas parecían mucho más visibles, en ese mismo instante pensé en una Sonic Rainboom, había suficiente espacio como para lograrlo, pero con una distancia tan grande lograría algo más, un Double Rainboom.

Desplegué a lo alto mis alas, prepare mi aliento y mi mente y con fina concentración rápidamente descendí en picada, me precipite a toda velocidad hacia ponyville, dándoles a sus pobladores un espectáculo de colores muy brillantes, por un momento olvide mi alrededor, pude sentir el aire pasar por mis costados, pude sentir también como mi cara formaba muecas por el rose del viento, cerré mis ojos y continúe mi vuelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Puerta del infierno**

Por un momento sentí paz, una enorme paz conmigo misma pero en un momento a otro tuve una sensación como si tomaran mi cuerpo, lo partieran en pedazos y lo rearmaran una vez más en un lugar distinto, pero ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Y si por un segundo, ¿me quede dormida? Si lo hacía seria mi fin definitivo, debía despertar de ese sueño antes de chocar contra el suelo, pero no lograba hacerlo, no parecía un sueño, parecía real.

Finalmente logre abrir mis ojos, sin embargo no logre distinguir nada, era todo obscuridad, solo lograba distinguir una enorme luz blanca que crecía cada segundo, ¿había muerto?, todo era cada vez más confuso.

Después de unos pocos segundos sentí mis alas, mis pesuñas, seguido por mis orejas, mi cuello, en fin, toda mi sensibilidad regresaba conmigo, de un momento a otro la luz blanca se tornó un tanto más obscura, paso de un circulo brillante y blanco a un fondo negro y rojo, súbitamente golpee con mucha fuerza el suelo, di un par de giros y logre, finalmente, aterrizar en el suelo.

¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿en dónde me encontraba?, al ponerme de pie sentí un fuerte dolor en mis alas, al verlas note que estaban lastimadas, era evidente que no lograría volar sin vendarlas o reposar un poco, levante mi rostro y observe mi entorno, algo no estaba bien, ¿estaba realmente en Equestria? O al menos ¿en Ponyville?, no era igual que siempre, algunos árboles se encontraban quemados, sentía un aroma húmedo, pero lo más impactante era el cielo, no era el cielo que vi esta mañana, era rojo, un rojo obscuro que inspiraba miedo, sentía un aire congelado que pasaba por mi espalda, no tenía idea alguna de mi paradero pero algo era seguro, no estaba en casa.

Debía buscar a cualquier pony que dijera mi paradero, dentro del bosque logre distinguir un sendero, rápidamente me dirigí hacia él, de esta manera no me perdería en el bosque, después de todo no podía elevarme en el aire para buscar pistas de mi localización, por más tiempo que caminaba mi búsqueda era inútil, solo veía arboles a mi alrededor, el ardiente sol rojizo comenzaba a preocuparme.

Por un momento, recordé aqueos días o incluso las aventuras que pasaba aventuras junto con mis amigas, sobre todo extrañaba las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, su delicioso pastel y su graciosa mascota Gummy, me pregunto, ¿en dónde están?, mientras caminaba logre ver una figura familiar, parecía ser un pony, que entre los árboles se encontraba echado, en una especie de posición fetal, entre al bosque y me acerque al pony.

- hey! Tu escucha, ¿puedes ayudarme? Me lastime mis alas y debo….

No pude pronunciar una palabra más, estaba boquiabierta, sentía como mi estómago se revolvía, al ver al pony fijamente, note que no estaba completo, a este le faltaba carne de su mismo cuerpo, algunos órganos, piel, extremidades, en fin, estaba descuartizado, parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado cada pedazo que le hacía falta, el cadáver yacía sobre un charco de su misma sangre, estaba pálido, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, me acerque un poco más para ver su rostro más de cerca y note algo que me aterro como nunca en mi vida, su parpado se había cerrado en frente de mí, un enorme frio paso por mi columna, rápidamente di media vuelta y corrí lo más lejos que pude, no vi hacia atrás, solo corrí del terror que había pasado frente de mí, me detuve al sentirme exhausta, luego pensé que era un simple producto de mi imaginación, eso era la explicación más lógica de lo que había ocurrido y me ayudo a tranquilizarme un poco.

Había perdido el sendero al momento de correr pero para mí buena suerte el lugar comenzaba a parecer un tanto familiar, estaba cerca de ponyville, estaba segura, continúe mi camino y me llene de felicidad al notar que no estaba equivocada, en frente de mí se encontraba la entrada a la villa.

Al llegar note algo diferente, no había un solo pony fuera de sus casas, el lugar estaba totalmente desierto, la mayoría de casas se encontraban destruidas o al menos con un par de vidrios rotos, había manchas rojas por todos lados, no estaba segura de que eran pero parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado pintar parte de la villa, continúe adentrándome en la villa, buscando el hogar de mis amigas, la que se encontraba más cerca de mí era la pastelería, de seguro Pinkie Pie se encontraría allí dentro.

No fue muy difícil entrar, no había ninguna puerta, todo se encontraba muy obscuro y la penumbra del sol rojizo no estaba contribuyendo, busque a obscuras una fuente cercana de iluminación, para mi buena surte no paso mucho tiempo para encontrar una lámpara con un poco de aceite restante, quizás iluminaria por un par de minutos pero eran suficientes, ver el lugar fue más sencillo con un poco de iluminación, ilumine cada esquina en busca de señal de ponies, mi búsqueda no estaba funcionando hasta que en una recóndita esquina del cuarto vi algo que parecía ser un pony, veía hacia la pared, se encontraba en cierta forma erguido y poseía un color azul un poco pálido, me acerque lentamente a él buscando no asustarlo, se encontraba de espaldas, tal vez no había notado mi presencia.

- Escucha, ¿sabes que paso aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con el sol? ¿Con el cielo? ¿Con las nubes? ….. ¿Contigo?

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero si un poco de movimiento.

Lentamente su cabeza comenzó a girar, seguramente quería verme a los ojos

Algo estaba mal, al momento de girar por completo su cuello logre ver su rostro, era terrorífico, su expresión facial era de confundido, de alguna forma hambrienta, su cara estaba muy lastimada, le hacían falta partes de la piel, podía verse parte de su cráneo, mucha sangre goteaba de su boca, pero no parecía ser de él, tenía una mirada espantosa, sus ojos penetrantes negros con pupilas negras sin duda expresaba un terror muy profundo.

Al verlo quede totalmente paralizada, no podía moverme, muy rápidamente el pony salto sobre mi abriendo su enorme boca y mostrando su enorme dentadura, su lengua salpicaba sangre junto con sus dientes, intento insertar sus colmillos en mi carne pero con un rápido movimiento logre batirlo y alejarme un poco de él, no paso mucho tiempo para que intentara atacarme de nuevo, lo evadí y comencé mi escape de ese horrible sitio, por suerte era más ágil que ese horrible monstruo, Salí rápidamente por la puerta, pero al cruzarla me topé con un problema mayor, en cuestión de minutos todo mi alrededor estaba repleto de esas criaturas, rondaban por cada esquina, podían verse andar entre puertas y ventanas, no paso mucho tiempo para que mi presencia fuera descubierta, muchos de las criaturas que se encontraban allí, apuntaron sus ojos hacia mí, y comenzaron a seguirme, seguramente intentarían atacarme, corrí desesperadamente en un intento de evadir a mis agresores, pero era imposible, eran demasiados, escapar del millar de ojos rojizos que venían tras de mi parecía una misión suicida, mi única escapatoria seria esconderme y esperar pasar desapercibida, logre atravesar parte de la villa pero mis pesuñas comenzaban a doler, estaba exhausta, era evidente que no podría continuar, pero antes de desplomarme del cansancio logre distinguir una pequeña rejilla ubicada unos cuantos metros frente de mí, era mi única oportunidad, debía escapar por esa rejilla y esperar que no llevara a un sitio peor, mis opciones eran escasas, no había otra salida, corrí hacia ella, la abrí rápidamente y salte sin pensarlo, la caída fue brusca, el dolor de mi costado aumento al caer sobre mi espalda, no podía ver nada pero al menos me sentía más segura, después de descansar un par de minutos me levante e intente buscar un modo de iluminar mi entorno, pero mi búsqueda concluyo con un duro golpe, a decir verdad, solo pude sentir como alguien o algo me golpeaba directamente mi cabeza, no podía ver nada, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, sin duda, era mi fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Viejos amigos, Nuevos problemas**

Por mi mente pasaba todo el recuerdo de esa horrible experiencia que acababa de vivir, mi pequeño recuerdo terminaba en un extraño colapso después de un golpe muy potente, poco a poco fui despertando, estaba recuperando la conciencia, de alguna forma me encontraba sobre una cama, echa con paja y recubierta con algo que parecía ser sabanas echas con trapos remendados y rotos.

Algo extraño estaba pasando, nuevamente me sentía perdida, pero, desde lo más recóndito de la habitación una voz familiar.

- ¿Applejack?, ¿Eres tú?... Pregunte con un tono inseguro.

De la obscuridad de la habitación una silueta comenzó a moverse hacia mí, cuando la luz reflejo el rostro de Applejack mi corazón se llenó de alegría, por fin alguien que podría ayudarme a comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo estaba mal, era irreconocible, su cuerpo tenía muchas cicatrices al igual que su cara, sus pesuñas ya no eran las mismas, eran un tanto más gordas y robustas, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo corriendo o golpeando algo con sus patas traseras, su pelo no parecía ser el mismo, estaba maltratado y ya no poseía esa simpática liga que adornaba su cola, su mirada no mostraba felicidad, gozo y diversión, era una mirada muy profunda, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú? Me pregunto mientras me miraba confundida.

-¿De qué hablas Applejack?, ¡soy yo!, tu amiga Rainbow Dash, ¿Dónde estamos?

Continuo analizándome, no parecía haberme creído.

-A salvo, y ya dime quien eres.

Su respuesta carecía de sentido, acaso me había olvidado, habíamos pasado bastante tiempo juntas.

- Es la verdad, soy Rainbow Dash, tu amiga, ¿no me recuerdas?, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Simple y sencillamente, sobreviví, tú no eres Rainbow Dash, ella murió hace años, así que deja de burlarte de ella.

- ¿sobrevivir? ¿Hablas de las cosas que están haya afuera?

- Son zombies, son criaturas vivientes que buscan carne fresca para degustar, como la tuya y la mía, no se atacan entre ellos, solo a gente con vida.

- Pero…. No tiene sentido…. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿de dónde salieron esas cosas?

- ¿qué? Acaso ¿no lo recuerdas? Respondió con una mirada sorpresiva.

- no estoy segura de nada, estoy confundida.

- ejem está bien, hare recordar a tu pequeño cerebro. Me dijo en un tono de burla.

_Hace algunos años aquí en ponyville cuando todo era colorido, donde los ponies jugaban, reían, corrían etc. una extraña unicornio llamada Trixie llego a nuestra villa afirmando ser la pony mágica más poderosa de toda Equestria, todas intentamos quitarle su norme ego demostrándole nuestras habilidades físicas, Trixie nos ridiculizó con sus encantamientos, causándonos tropiezos y equivocaciones, por suerte nuestra amiga Twiligth le demostró su poder mágico derrotando a la osa menor._

-si, lo se Applejack, recuerdo eso pero ¿qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

- Tranquila, se pone mejor.

_Trixie dejo la villa después de ser humillada por Twiligth, pero no se detendría, tiempo después regreso con una extraña formula color un tanto amoratado, afirmaba haberlo alterado químicamente y al beberlo el resultado sería el aumento de todas las habilidades mágicas y físicas de cada pony, esto llamo la atención de muchos ponies, incluyendo mis amigas, la mayor parte de ponies bebieron dicha fórmula, aumentando sus habilidades, pero al parecer tenía un efecto secundario, todos comenzaron a comportarse muy extraño, comenzaron a atacarse unos con otros, era un verdadero infierno, uno a uno los ponies caían al suelo sin vida pero no morían, horas después se levantaban como muertos vivientes con un enorme apetito por carne de pony fresca, los que no estaban infectados por ese extraño comportamiento escapaban de la villa, pero no todos lo lograban, en pocas horas esos monstruos estaban en cada entrada de ponyville, muchos ponies murieron, incluyendo a mis amigas, mientras corría de esas bestias caí por un extraño agujero hacia un sótano, al igual que a ti te ocurrió hace unas horas, después de pensarlo decidí sobrevivir a este infierno._

- ¿todas están muertas? Pregunte con una lágrima resbalando por una mejilla.

- así es, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash, te pregunto una vez mas ¿Quién eres?

- pero si soy yo, Rainbow Dash, lo juro.

No abrió más la boda, solo se levantó y se fue de la habitación, parecía molesta, a decir verdad no la culpaba, yo también me molestaría si alguien llegara diciendo que eres su amiga muerta, era evidente que no me creía.

Pase mucho tiempo con Applejack, En todos estos años había ganado mucha valentía, cuando necesitaba comer salía de este escondite y buscaba alimento, no siempre encontraba manjares pero era suficiente.

Después de un día fuera del refugio siempre regresaba con sus patas salpicadas de sangre, su método de defensa era golpear directamente al enemigo con sus patas trasera, años de hacer esto le había dado una fuerza descomunal en sus pesuñas.

Día a día siempre me preguntaba cómo podía ser posible lo que estaba viviendo, si era un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación, con el paso de los días, comprendí que no era así.

¿Qué era lo que me había traído a ese mundo? Acaso, ¿había sido la fórmula de Twiligth? El viajar a una velocidad tan feroz me había transportado a otro mundo, o quizás a un mundo paralelo, si era así, la única forma de regresar, seria esa misma fórmula.

Nunca hablaba mucho con Applejack, era muy callada, pero un día finalmente decidió romper el hielo, se acercó a mí y me pregunto de donde era.

- De Cloudsdale, le respondía sin dudarlo un momento.

- ¿Eres buena con las alas verdad?

- así es, soy la más rápida y ágil de dónde vengo.

- Dime tu nombre.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Soy Rainbow Dash.

- sabes que es imposible, me respondía molesta.

- escúchame, te lo diré, un día mientras practicaba mis ejercicios se me ocurrió visitar a Twiligth, ella estaba preparando una extraña formula que aumentaba las habilidades físicas, lo bebí y volé a una velocidad impresionante, pero algo ocurrió, una luz blanca atravesó mi ojos, y termine aquí.

- es imposible, y lo sabes. Me respondió en un tono de burla.

- quisiera demostrártelo, si tan solo Twiligth siguiera aquí.

- No lo está, lo siento mucho por ti, pero si lo que quieres es un pony mágico puedes buscar a Trixie. Respondió soltando una ligera risa.

- ¿es en serio Applejack?

Continúo soltando una carcajada por un momento. – a decir verdad, esa ridícula pony escapo de ponyville después de propagar su fórmula, debería continuar con vida, la cobarde seguramente había regresado del agujero del cual salio.

- debe haber una forma de saber su paradero.

- es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Applejack tenía razón, era casi imposible encontrar a una pony que probablemente estaba muerta, o convertida en uno de esos monstruos, era evidente, estaba atrapada en ese mundo oscuro y rojizo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El índice y la topografía**

No podía sacar de mi mente la idea de Applejack, encontrar a Trixie suena algo tonto pero es mi única salida, encontrar a una unicornio con magia poderosa es muy difícil, probablemente todas son ya un grupo de monstruos come carne.

Applejack me enseño mucho de sus habilidades, cosa que la Applejack que conocía jamás hubiera hecho, era muy competitiva, jamás entrenaría a una pony que posiblemente podría suplirla, logre aprender a golpear con mis patas traseras, pero mis pobres músculos apenas si soportaban un tibio golpe contra un objeto, mi fuerte era el aire no la fuerza.

Un día mientras Applejack me enseñaba como golpear directamente a un enemigo, verla hacerlo lo hacía parecer sencillo, por supuesto era todo lo contrario, bueno, al menos para mí, Applejack entrenaba golpeando cajas de madera que yacían dentro del sótano, un solo golpe con sus patas traseras era suficiente para destruir dicha caja, era algo increíble, esa era una de las razones por la cual nunca me agradaba intentarlo, me sentía humillada, jamás lograba sin siquiera mover la caja.

El patear cajas se estaba convirtiendo en un ejercicio molesto, no volvería a hacerlo, me negué por completo cuando Applejack me pidió ejercitarme, estaba harta pero ya había prometido hacerlo desde antes así que decidí intentarlo una vez más.

Esta vez lo haría bien, tome un tiempo para prepararme, fortifiqué mis músculos, levante mis patas traseras, y empuje con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás, por desgracia mis patas no lograron tocar la caja, me encontraba muy distanciada, perdí el equilibrio de mi cuerpo al momento de que mis patas tocaran el suelo, comencé a tambalearme cuando finalmente me estrelle contra la caja, esta se desbarato por completo, afortunadamente hacia amortiguado mi caída, pero el estrellarme contra ella había causado un corto aturdimiento.

Mientras Applejack reía por mi equivocación me vino un fino recuerdo a mi mente, recordé el día de la llegada de Trixie a ponyville, y los estragos que causo la osa menor a su casa andante.

Acaso, ¿esos escombros nos podrían ayudar? Normalmente en ponyville, nada se desperdicia, cuando algo puede ser de utilidad se lleva a una habitación lleno de escombros que se utilizan cuando hay problemas, estaba segura que encontraría un indicio en ellos, un papel o un dibujo podría decir bastante.

Rápidamente interrumpí a Applejack mientras reía, debía contarle mi idea.

- Em perdona que te interrumpa pero, tengo una idea. Le dije en un tono serio.

- ¿Idea? ¿Qué idea?

- se dónde podemos encontrar indicios de Trixie.

- oh ¿en serio?, dime que piensas

- hay que ir al desván de ponyville, buscaremos los restos de la casa rodante de Trixie.

- Mmmm, sin ofender pero estas loca…. Me parece buena idea, pero sabes ¿cuantos de esas cosas hay en el camino?

- si lo sé, pero a decir verdad, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

- Me alagas pero no me agrada la idea, de todas formas te ayudare, me gustan los retos, vamos pony, hay algo que hacer.

Sus últimas palabras me llenaron de entusiasmo, nuevamente era la Applejack que conocía.

Nos preparamos y salimos inmediatamente del escondite, el trayecto de salida era un poco largo, había que recorrer una gran distancia por un pasillo hasta llegar a una trampilla, al llegar Applejack abrió dicha trampilla, muy lentamente, evitando hacer algún tipo de sonido, de este modo no llamaría la atención de los zombies.

Recuerdo ver el cielo y ver ese cielo rojizo, no daba esperanza alguna, era terrorífico, me preguntaba el porqué de su color pero era algo que ni Applejack sabia la respuesta, seguramente algo más había ocurrido.

- No hagas ningún ruido. Me dijo susurrando.

Avanzamos sigilosamente fuera del escondite, echamos un pequeño vistazo al centro de ponyville, estaba repleto de ponies, posiblemente vagaban de lado a lado buscando carne, que horrible destino, pero si Applejack y yo no cuidábamos de nuestras espaldas, nuestro destino no sería muy diferente.

Mientras continuábamos nuestro sigiloso camino, pasaba por mi mente el intentar volar, no lo había intentado durante días, pero seguramente mis alas continuaban dañadas, era mejor no moverlas, poco a poco avanzábamos en toda ponyville, escondiéndonos detrás de casas, o uno que otro escombro, a decir verdad pensé que todo sería más difícil, nuestra presencia no había sido detectada por ningún ser hostil.

Finalmente, faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a nuestro destino.

- Ya casi llegamos pony. Decía Applejack en voz baja.

No podía dejar de pensar lo que encontraríamos en el desván, tampoco podía dejar de sacarme mis dañadas alas de mi mente.

En un momento, tuve una esperanza, mis alas se estaban reponiendo, podía sentir un tibio cosquilleo, esto fue confortable, pero no duro mucho tiempo, unos grandes espasmos pasaron por mi espalda al escuchar un crujido detrás de mí, no podía moverme, podía jurar haber caminado con sumo cuidado, estaba segura de no haber pisado nada que produjera un ruido, lentamente gire mi cabeza para poder ver mis patas y mis alas, al hacerlo descubrí porque sentía finas caricias y el horrible crujido, detrás de mí, un enorme pony estaba pegado a mí, pude ver de cerca esos enormes ojos rojos, de su boca goteaba sangre, le hacía falta parte de su cabeza, era seguro que jamás podría olvidar esa horrible imagen de mi mente, no podía moverme, debía reaccionar pero era imposible, su imagen me había inmovilizado, estaba completamente aterrorizada, no pasaría mucho tiempo para recibir una fuerte mordida en mi costado.

Lo miraba fijamente, boquiabierta, se estaba preparando para atacarme, pero afortunadamente, Applejack descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del pony, logro tumbarlo por un momento pero solo había logrado aturdirlo.

. ¿QUE HACES? Despierta tonta pony, moriremos si nos quedamos aquí.

Paso un tiempo para despertar de mi shock, mi cuerpo reacciono al ver el pony intentar atacar a Applejack, por fortuna mi cuerpo reacciono a tiempo y logre usar mis patas traseras tal y como me lo había enseñado Applejack, el golpe no fue muy efectivo pero al menos estaría en el suelo por un tiempo.

- ¡Muy bien echo pony! me dijo en un tono sarcástico. Ahora solo te faltan todos ellos, dijo apuntando con su pesuña hacia un grupo muy grande de ponies que corrían hacia nosotras, nos habían descubierto, rápidamente comenzamos la huida hacia el desván, eran demasiados, el mas mínimo tropiezo significaría el fin, recorrimos muchos metros hasta finalmente alcanzar nuestro objetivo, al entrar Applejack golpeo rápidamente la puerta para cerrarla, colocamos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance en la puerta, de este modo evitaríamos que los zombies entraran con facilidad, desde el otro extremo la puerta era golpeada por todos los ponies, había que actuar rápido y regresar lo antes posible al refugio.

- Buscare un indicio. Le dije a Applejack.

- Tomate tu tiempo pony, tomate tu tiempo.

Busqué en cada rincón del desván, había fragmentos de madera, metal, muchos carteles, papel y muchos otros materiales, todo estaba mezclado, fue difícil encontrar los trozos de la carrosa de Trixie, revise cada diminuto pedazo pero no encontré ninguna pista.

- Aquí no hay nada Applejack, este viaje fue en vano.

-Tranquila Rainbow Dash, ya encontraremos algún indicio de ella, o al menos sabremos si continua con vida.

Al poco tiempo me deprimí demasiado, jamás podría regresar a mi mundo o a mí tiempo, estaría estancada en ese horrible mundo para siempre.

Continúe buscando por cada rincón, tal vez encontraría algo que nos ayudara a escapar de la situación tan peligrosa en la que nos encontrábamos, escarbe entre muchos escombros y abrí muchas gavetas y vitrinas, una en particular poseía muchos libros, no llamaron mi atención pero aun así los revise de reojo, hasta que encontré mi eslabón perdido, uno de los libros tenía la firma de Trixie en la contra portada, al parecer era un diario o quizás un cuaderno de notas, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

- ¡Applejack! Ven a ver esto, le dije a mi amiga muy emocionada

-¿Que es pony?

Le mostré mi descubrimiento, asintió con la cabeza mientras lo leía, algo de ese libro debía ayudarme, estaba segura.

- Muy bien Rainbow Dash pero tenemos un problema mayor. Giro su cabeza hacia la puerta, la cual estaba totalmente desbaratada, tenía muchos agujeros por los cuales zombies asomaban su cara para vernos, continuaban golpeándola, eso había logrado debilitarla estructuralmente, era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente cediera y todos los ponies entraran al desván.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad**

Mientras la puerta del desván resonaba por los barbaros golpes de los zombies Applejack buscaba una manera de escapar, yo en lo particular comencé a leer el diario de Trixie, habían frases como "soy la mejor pony mágica", "seré una alicornio algún día", si, definitivamente era de ella pero hubo una frase que llamo bastante mi atención, en un párrafo decía: "ese frasco fue mejor que el amuleto", en ese momento recordé cuando Trixie regreso a ponyville con un extraño talismán que aumentaba sus poderes pero ¿de qué frasco hablaba? Algo no concordaba, por otro lado no pude quedarme mucho tiempo a pensar, Applejack había encontrado la manera de salir, en la parte de arriba del desván había una pequeña trampilla, más seguro se utilizaba como tragaluz, de ese modo el cuarto no estaría tan obscuro, había mucha chatarra a nuestro alrededor, suficiente para improvisar una escalera.

Con cada azote que sufría la puerta nosotras aumentábamos nuestro ritmo de construcción, rápidamente empujábamos pedazos de puerta, laminas, llantas, carruajes, pedazos rotos de madera y metal entre otras cosas que encontrábamos a nuestro alcance, no tardamos mucho tiempo, la adrenalina corría por nuestros cuerpos al ver las caras sangrientas de esas horribles ponies que asomaban sus rostros por huecos en la puerta provocados por sus mismos golpes, era evidente que no soportaría mucho más, al terminar comenzamos a subir, a decir verdad no era muy estable pero fue suficiente para subir al segundo del desván, al llegar fue más fácil optar a la rejilla que se encontraba sobre nosotras, solo debíamos caminar un poco hacia un costado y saltar.

Finalmente, la puerta de la primera planta cedió y todos comenzaron a entrar, la mayor parte se dirigieron a nuestras escaleras improvisadas, al ver esto rápidamente Applejack pateo una parte de ellas, siendo tan inestable la columna de madera y metal colapso, derribando la fila de ponies que venían tras nosotras.

Logramos salir por la trampilla, esta nos llevó al techo del desván, podíamos ver parte de ponyville, veíamos como muchos zombies intentaban entrar al desván, pero asimismo veíamos como ponies aéreos se acercaban a nosotras, debíamos saltar, sin pensarlo Applejack me empujo muy fuerte, de ese modo me animaría a saltar, la caída del desván hacia el suelo fue muy larga, por suerte un poco de heno amortiguo la caída, súbitamente comenzamos a correr, los zombies no eran muy listos y tampoco rápidos, a decir verdad no fue tan difícil escapar de ellos, solo se debía ser mucho más ágil pero el mas mínimo error podría causar la muerte, recorrimos mucho tiempo sin parar, mientras una gran horda de ponies corrían detrás de nosotras, mientras intentábamos evadir a nuestros acosadores no pude evitar preguntarle a Applejack que ocurriría ahora, después de todo, el escondite estaba por supuesto escondido, éramos casi invisibles pero ahora los zombies corrían tras nosotras, cada paso que dábamos ellos lo daban de igual forma, si intentábamos entrar al escondite ellos entrarían de igual forma, no había lugar a donde correr, nuestro destino estaba perdido.

Applejack solo continuo trotando sin decir una palabra, muy pensativa, ella estaba consiente que mis palabras eran correctas.

- ¡Tranquila pony! me dijo Applejack con una voz exhausta, he estado planeando mi escape desde antes de tu llegada, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos, ahora solo guarda tu aire y corre.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, había investigado cada rincón del escondite y no había nada más que provisiones, suciedad, animales muertos y extraños.

Asentí con la cabeza y continúe corriendo, no quise preguntar más, después de todo, sino lo hacia mi muerte era la que venía corriendo detrás de mí.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, con mucho cansancio en mi cuerpo, entramos rápidamente, al cerrar la puerta Applejack me indico con su pesuña que hiciera algo para evitar que los ponies entraran, no me dijo nada más, solo corrió hacia adentro del refugio, de seguro quería tomar todo lo que le fuera posible, busque todo lo que me ayudara a bloquear la entrada, madera, pedazos de metal, sillas, mesas y algunas otras piezas que fueran fáciles de movilizar pero al igual que en el desván era imposible bloquear los golpes de los zombies, estábamos acorraladas, por un momento quede paralizada, no podía dejar de ver la puerta del escondite siento golpeada desde el otro lado, podía ver como las bisagras se debilitaban, siendo la puerta de madera se debilitaba con mucha facilidad.

Desde el otro cuarto escuche la voz de Applejack diciéndome que corriera hacia ella, tardé en reaccionar por mi distracción pero finalmente solo gire mi cabeza y corrí hacia su voz, mientras pasaba por el corredor más grande del escondite escuche la voz de Applejack aún más fuerte pero no podía verla, grite su nombre repetidas veces preguntándole donde estaba, ella solo dijo que estaba hacia arriba, no podía comprender lo que me trataba de decir pero al mirar fijamente mi alrededor logre notar un pequeño ducto de ventilación que daba aire a la habitación. Seguramente Applejack había salido por ese lugar, no estaba a una altura muy pronunciada y fue fácil colarme a través de él.

El ducto era caliente y un poco húmedo, después de todo, nadie había usado ese ducto en muchísimo tiempo, continúe mi camino obscuro hasta llegar a un extraño cuarto, al salir del ducto pude ver finalmente a Applejack, estaba muy activa, daba vueltas por todos lados, parecía preparar algo.

Llegue a un cuarto muy amplio, parecía ser una especie de garaje, no era muy pintoresco, pero había una enorme puerta metálica que se encontraba abierta a la mitad, Applejack corrió hacia ella y salio sin decir nada, al salir de ese enorme cuarto comprendí mejor su idea, fuera estaba el lago que se encontraba a un corto tiempo de Ponyville, y sobre él se encontraba un pequeño bote impulsado por una especie de hélice, estaba muy viejo, no pensé que podría funcionar.

-¿Te gusta? Me pregunto Applejack admirándolo. -Lo encontré al investigar el ducto, si me preguntas porque ese ducto da para este lugar, no estoy muy segura, pero es nuestra única salida, los ponies de tierra y los unicornios que quieran seguirnos no podrán hacerlo y por suerte los pegasos zombies no les agrada volar sobre agua, no estoy segura la razón pero es la realidad.

- Pero dime a donde iremos Applejack, ¿tienes alguna idea?

- De hecho, imagine que tu librito nos diría la ruta, hay que encontrar algo que nos diga que hacer, alguna pista o alguna dirección, sino creo que estaremos obligadas a buscar un plan B.

- Espero que funcione Applejack, salgamos de aquí.

Al parecer, nuestra única esperanza ahora era buscar algún paradero de Trixie, parecía una misión un tanto ridícula, no sabíamos nada de ella y solo contábamos con su diario, estábamos apostando todo en nuestras contra sin saber el resultado exacto, pero era una pequeña esperanza y era lo único que necesitamos.

Applejack hizo funcionar el extraño aparato y salimos del alcance de todos los ponies.

Mientras el viento acariciaba mi cuerpo recordé aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad al momento de volar, no había podido volar en muchísimo tiempo y a decir verdad lo añoraba demasiado.

Desearía poder volar pero mis alas continuaban lastimadas, pero había una prioridad aún más importante en mi camino, el buscar una pista, abrí rápidamente el diario y comencé a leer.

Poco a poco fui decepcionándome, el diario no contenía información relevante sobre ella, solo algunas aventuras o sucesos de su vida, había algunos relatos que me llamaban mucho la atención, parecía ser que su pensamiento era parecido al de Applejack actualmente, tenía un instinto de supervivencia muy alto.

Hasta que llegue a una página que sellaría todo por completo, en su diario estaban transcritas una especie de telegrama o carta que le fue enviada a Trixie y que llevaba el nombre de Celestia, sabía que había encontrado mi pista.

-¿Pasa algo pony? dijo Applejack, -encontraste algo no es así, dime, ¿a dónde me dirijo?

-Applejack….. Creo que debemos ir a Canterlot.


End file.
